monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
MHFU: Awards List
Page 1 Row 1 Village Chief's Glove: Proof of completing Village Beginner Quests. (Beat all 1-2 star Chief's Quests.) Village Chief's Hat: Proof of completing Village Intermediate Quests. (Beat all 3-4 star Chief's Quests.) Village Chief's Scarf: Proof of completing Village Hard Quests. (Beat all 5-6 star Chief's Quests.) Village Chief's Coat: Proof of completing all Village Quests. (Self explanatory.) Mane Necklace: Proof of slaying a Kirin. (Self explanatory.) Blood Onyx: Proof of slaying an Akantor.(Self explanatory.) King's Crown: Symbol of continued hunting success against giant monsters. (Get a gold crown for all large sized monsters.) Miniature Crown: Symbol of continued hunting success against small beasts. (Get a gold crown for all small sized monsters.) Row 2 Bronze Medal: Proof of mastering all Gathering Hall 1* and 2* Quests. (Self-explanatory.) Silver Medal: Proof of mastering all Gathering Hall 3* to 5* Quests. (Self-explanatory.) Gold Medal: Proof of mastering all Gathering Hall 6* to 8* Quests. (Self-explanatory.) Black Belt Badge: Proof of passing all Battle Training at the Training School. (Self-explanatory.) Expert Badge: Proof of passing all Special Training at the Training School. (Self-explanatory.) Legend Badge: Proof of passing all Group Training at the Training School. Sign of true power. Note: Only requires each monster to be done once with a load out of your choosing, not all load outs for all monster. (Self-explanatory.) Rare Species Report: Record of the incredibly powerful colored monsters. Confirms all rare breeds. (Hunt all subspecies monsters at least once, except the Fatalis species.) Ecology Research Report: Report created from records of captured monsters. Proves successful captures. (Capture all boss monsters. Ecology Research Report: Capture list.) Row 3 Azure Stone: Proof of Mining Area development. (Get your farms mining points maxed out.) Great Hornfly: Proves development of insect gathering area. (Get your farms bug tree spots maxed out.) Springnight Carp: Proves Fishing Pier development. (Get all 3 fishing pier points.) Dosbiscus: Proof of Field development. (Get your fams fields maxed out.) Grateful Letter: A Letter from a Felyne Chef saying, "Thanks, you are a great master, meow!" (Have all 5 felyne chefs reach lvl 9.) Sage's Bracelet: Proof of combining proficiency. Feels like you can use anything, anytime. (Get all combos on the combo list.) Wyverian Artisan's Hammer: Dirty, but divine smithing hammer of a famed Wyverian. A weapon collector's seal. (Get 4 fully upgraded weapons of each weapon type.) Hunter's Progress: Proof of travel to most game areas. (Clear 20 quests in the beginner maps i.e. Jungle, Snowy Mountains, Desert, Volcano, Forest and Hills and the Tower) Page 2 Row 1 Nekoht's Whiskers: Proof of completing Nekoht 7★ Quests. Try it on, and become a majestic cat! (Self explanatory.) Nekoht's Bell: Proof of completing Nekoht 8★ Quests. A mysterious-sounding, handcrafted bell. (Self explanatory.) Nekoht's Coat: Proof of completing Nekoht 9★ Quests. A classy coat. Guild's crest in lining. (Self explanatory.) Pokke Village Gourd: Proof of completing all Pokke Urgent Quests. Warm up with a single sip. (Self explanatory.) Orichalcum: Proof of mastering all Gathering Hall G-Level 1★ Quests. Exemplary hunter. (Self explanatory.) Platinum Shield: Proof of mastering all Gathering Hall G-Level 2★ Quests. Talk of the town. (Self explanatory.) Gold Shield: Proof of mastering all Gathering Hall G-Level 3★ Quests. Renowned worldwide. (Self explanatory.) Supreme Hunter's Crest: Cleared all of the Pokke and Gathering Quests. No one can even come close! (Self explanatory.) Row 2 Igneous Ring: Proof of slaying a Fatalis. Beneath its breathtaking sparkle lurks calamity... (G rank - Self-explanatory.) Ring of Fire: Proof of slaying a Red Fatalis. Its mighty flames brings destruction to all.(G rank - Self-explanatory.) Powder-White Crown: Proof of slaying a White Fatalis. Its long, flowing white mane reveals its age.(G rank - Self-explanatory.) Gold Snowshoes: Proof of successful Rajang hunt. Top-class snowshoes made of its golden hairs. (Hunt the Golden Rajang in the old Volcano.) Ukanlos Bead: Proof of slaying a Ukanlos, it is said to allow its bearer into Heaven. (G rank - Self-explanatory.) Epic Hunts Armband: Proof of tough struggles overcome and battles won during arduous Epic Hunts. (Clear all epic hunting quests.) Warrior's Medal: Proof of passing all G-Lvl Training at the Training School. What Gusto! (Self-explanatory.) Guardian's Award: Proof of devotion to the Town and Fortress, saving them from many a crisis. (Clear 20 quests in the Town and in the Fortress.) Row 3 Flower Bouquet from the Guild: Earned an exorbitant number of Guild Points. A bouquet of Dosbiscus in full bloom. (Obtain 1 million guild points.) Adventurer's Helm: Proof of collecting rare treasure. Present from Treshi. (Get a gold crown in all treasure quests and obtain all rare treasures.) Trenya's Flag: Proof of funding Trenya on an incredible number of the most expensive adventures. (Send Trenya on 100 trips worth 1500 Pokke points.) The Ultimate Catnip: Proof of Comrade gratitude for unlocking all Comrade Skills for one of your own. (Get all skills for one of your Felyne Comrades.) Letter to my Fearless Leader: A letter from a Felyne Comrade saying, "Happy to be your partner, meow!" (Have a fondness level of 5 hearts for at least 5 of your Felyne Comrades.) Member's Card: Proof of creating numerous numbers of Special weapons. Equipment shop's VIP card. (Obtain 50 G-lvl weapons. These weapons are only purchasable after you defeat your first Ukanlos. Duplicates are not counted.) Wyverian Artisan's Mitten: Proof of a collector of armor. Mitt of a highly prolific armor artisan. (Get 5 sets of rarity 9 or 10 armor.) Hunter's Miracle: Map recording your hunting trek. Proof of travel to all game areas. (Clear 20 quests in the high rank maps like Old Desert, Old Jungle, Old Swamp and Old Volcano.) Category:Lists Category:MHF2 Database